


First Kiss

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Azzi & Crowley's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to Pionie for Beta-ing without who this fic would not be half as good.

**1801**

  
It had taken Crowley a long time to admit to himself that his feelings for Aziraphale went beyond just friends, and even longer to pluck up the courage to make his way to the book shop to tell the angel. So it was a bit of an anti climax when he opened the door and saw Gabriel sat behind the counter.

“Morning Gabe, Aziraphale not around?”

“Good morning Crowley, no he’s gone out shopping and left me in charge - well, stopping people buying any books.”

Crowley laughed. He actually got on with Gabriel; he was one of the few angels who didn’t seem to mind his and Aziraphale’s friendship.

“I’ll wait, I owe him lunch.”

The two chatted for a while. Crowley tried not to talk about Aziraphale for the whole time but he couldn’t help himself.

It didn’t take Gabriel long to figure out what was going on and he fixed Crowley with a stern look. “Crowley, you know I don’t mind you two being friends.”

Crowley frowned. “Yes,” he answered a little warily.

“You do realise that he is an angel and that it might cause trouble for him, if something happened between you two? Anyway, you are a demon and I’m not sure it’s possible for you to feel any kind of love.”

“Love? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Crowley tried to laugh nonchalantly; glad he’d left his new dark glasses on so Gabriel couldn’t see his eyes. “We’re just frien... err, colleagues.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good, I’m glad you see it that way.”

“Well, it looks as if he could be a while yet; I’d better get off,” Crowley muttered.

“I’ll tell him you called in.”

“Yes, I’ll see him soon,” Crowley replied, and hurried out. Damn it, Gabriel was right; what had he been thinking? Suppose he did manage to convince Aziraphale to take their friendship further, suppose he caused him to Fall. He couldn’t see Aziraphale again, that was for sure. He’d go home and sleep for a while; that would help him forget these worrying feelings.

“Was that Crowley I just saw leave?” asked Aziraphale, walking into the shop.

Gabriel smiled sincerely. “Yes, but he had to go. He said he’ll see you soon.”

“I’m sure he’ll be back,” Aziraphale tried to smile.

When months then years passed with no word from Crowley, Aziraphale began to get worried; Crowley had stayed away before but he always heard something from him.

“Gabriel, remember that time Crowley popped in when you were covering for me here? Can you recall, by any chance, what he said to you, exactly? That was the last time I heard from him.”

“He just said he’d see you soon. You know what he’s like, brother - he probably got bored and went off in search of some excitement.”

“Hmm, I’m sure you’re right.” Aziraphale tried not to sound too worried. He knew he loved Crowley and had for a long time, but Gabriel must be right; what would a demon see in a boring, stuffy angel like him, after all?

He decided he wasn’t in the least bothered; he could keep himself busy. The Hundred Guineas Club had just opened; he could go there and learn the gavotte.

**Two weeks after the Almost Armageddon.**

 

“Morning, Angel,” called Crowley, walking into the shop. (The closed sign had been up but he never took any notice of that; the door always opened for him).  
There was no sign of the angel, but he thought he heard a faint noise from upstairs and went up.

He walked into the book-shop’s small living room to see Aziraphale sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, sobbing.

Without thinking, Crowley rushed over and sat down, putting his arms around Aziraphale and hugging him (hardly thinking about the mess his rather expensive shirt would be getting in).

He held the angel and rubbed his back saying, “there, there,” in a vague way, unsure what else to do. After a while, the sobs turned to sniffles and Crowley pulled back slightly, passing Aziraphale a newly materialised handkerchief (white silk, with Az embroidered in gold on the corner). Aziraphale actually smiled a little when he saw it, and blew his nose rather loudly.

Crowley looked at him. Aziraphale’s blond hair was dishevelled, his blue eyes were red from crying and he looked, all in all, really very appealing. It seemed perfectly natural for Crowley to lean forward and kiss him.

Afterwards he wasn’t sure which of them was the most surprised.

Aziraphale looked at him, his eyes wide. “My dear,” he gasped.

“I’m sorry, angel - I shouldn’t have done that.” Crowley went to pull away from him and stand up.

But Aziraphale had sneaked his arms around him and held on tightly, saying, “Don’t be sorry, that was wonderful.”

Crowley stared down at his hands, not wanting to meet Aziraphale’s eyes, and muttered, “I don’t want to make you fall, ok?”

“Fall?” Aziraphale stared. “Oh Crowley, is that what you thought?”

Glancing up, Crowley mumbled, “Well, Gabriel said...”

“Gabriel said what?”

“I suppose more implied than said, but he was right. You’re an angel; I’m a demon. If we went too far I could cause you to Fall.”

“Of course I wouldn’t Fall, I love you. How could that make me Fall?”

“Really? You love me?”

“Of course! I’ve always loved you.”

“I don’t, I’m a demon - I can’t...”

“Oh my dear, don’t be so silly! Of course you can love. What did you think you were doing, when you held my hand and faced the end with me? How could that not be love?”

“I’ve never thought... it shouldn’t be possible.” Crowley’s eyes finally met Aziraphale’s.

“Trust me; anything is possible. You can love. You just needed the chance to show it.”

“At least now we know the truth. Err... we do, don’t we?” Crowley suddenly felt worried again.

Aziraphale smiled tenderly. “You mean that we both like each other a lot, and that if we wanted to be more than friends, we’d both be happy with that. I think so, don’t you?”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale back into a long kiss before saying, “Yes, I think that sounds about right.”

**The Morning After**

  
When Crowley woke he lay still for a moment, before sliding his arm slowly across the bed – it was empty. He opened an eye and looked around, spotting Aziraphale’s hideous jumper lying on the floor where he’d thrown it last night, in his haste to get him undressed. He grinned; so, not a dream then, but where was the angel?

He slid out of bed and conjured up a robe for himself (black silk, what else?), and made his way down stairs. As he got to the kitchen door, he heard music playing. It was Queen.

“Never let me go  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no -  
Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go...”

Crowley’s eyes opened wide and in his rush to grab the radio and turn it off, the breakfast tray went flying onto the floor. He stood gasping, holding the now quiet radio.

Aziraphale stared at him. “Are you feeling alright, my dear?” he asked worriedly. “I thought you liked Queen.”

“I do, just not, that song.”

“I see,” said Aziraphale, not seeing. He sighed and looked down at the mess of their breakfast. Crowley followed his gaze, and with a wave of his hand he restored their breakfast to its previous, perfect state.

Aziraphale tried not to smile as he murmured, “Really, my dear, that’s cheating.”

“So you don’t want to bring that up to bed then?”

“Well now it’s done, I suppose it would be a waste not to.”

**Much later that morning**

  
Crowley was trying to distract Aziraphale from getting up. (He was very happy and comfortable, snuggled up with the warm angel). He said, “What were you crying about yesterday?”

“Ah... you see, I sold my copy of The Canterbury Tales.”

“Not the signed copy?”

“No, the other one.” Aziraphale looked crestfallen again.

“The one you said was terrible and you didn’t know why you gave it shop room?”

“Yes,” Aziraphale replied with a hint of a pout.

Crowley laughed and snuggled even closer to him, saying with a sigh, “I love you, Angel. You do know that, don’t you?”

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley’s dark hair. Sometimes he just didn’t understand his demon, so he settled for saying, “I love you too, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback much appreciated!


End file.
